Aridus
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = | regio = Expansion Region | sector = Narvath Sector | stelsel = Flarestar System | zonnen = 1 | manen = | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = | rotatietijd = | klasse = | diameter = | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Droog | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Woestijn Lava putten | water = | bezienswaardig = Iron Tower Trade City | inheemse = Chubbit Droffi Steed Aridusian Lava Beetle | gemigreerde = | taal = Chubbini Basic | inwoners = | hoofdstad = | munt = | affiliatie= Galactic Empire }} Aridus was een planeet in de Expansion Region die tijdens het Empire werd bezet en een rol speelde in de zoektocht van Darth Vader naar Luke Skywalker. Geografie, Klimaat & Leven Aridus lag op de Gamor Run ten Noorden van de Corellian Run en niet ver verwijderd van Iktotchon. De planeet had een woestijnklimaat en naast woestijnen waren er nog lavaputten terug te vinden op de planeet. Door de woestijnen werd Aridus ’s nachts hels verlicht door talloze sterren. Aridus was de thuisplaneet van de intelligente Chubbits en reptielachtige Droffi Steeds. De Chubbits waren de intelligente levensvorm op de planeet. Geschiedenis Aridus lag in de Expansion Region en was dus onderworpen aan de interesse voor zijn rijkdom aan grondstoffen en ertsen. Verschillende mijnorganisaties zoals Yutrane-Trackata belandden op Aridus om mijnen uit te baten. De enige grote stad was Trade City. Het was pas tijdens de Galactic Civil War dat Aridus echt zou lijden onder de aanwezigheid van het Empire. De sterk geïoniseerde atmosfeer van de planeet verstoorde alle communicatie van het Empire op de planeet waardoor er ongelukken in de mijnen gebeurden. De Moff die Aridus onder controle had liet de Iron Tower bouwen, een gigantische toren die alle signalen kon opvangen en terugsturen zodat er niet langer problemen waren. Maar de Iron Tower zorgde voor problemen op het zenuwstelsel van de kleine Chubbits die tot nog toe het Empire hadden gedoogd op hun planeet. De Chubbits waren verplicht om in opstand te komen tegen het Empire met hun Hover-Trains en hun T2-B Repulsor Tanks. De Chubbits organiseerden zich waar mogelijk om een guerrillastrijd te voeren in hun Wind-Runners. De Rebel Alliance kreeg informatie over de strijd van de Chubbits en liet wapens leveren aan de opstand. Op een dag vertelde een gewonde soldaat van de Rebel Alliance dat hij Obi-Wan Kenobi op Aridus had opgemerkt. Luke Skywalker aarzelde geen seconde en ging samen met C-3PO op onderzoek uit. Zelfs de kleinste kans moest worden gegrepen indien Obi-Wan nog in leven zou zijn. Op Aridus ontmoette Luke inderdaad Obi-Wan Kenobi die de Chubbits leidde in hun opstand. Wat Luke niet wist, was dat deze Obi-Wan Kenobi een acteur was door Darth Vader ingehuurd om Luke in de val te lokken. Toen Luke en Obi-Wan de Iron Tower wilden vernietigen, stond Vader hen op te wachten. Maar de acteur had bijzonder veel respect gekregen voor Luke en de Chubbits. Hij begon zich meer en meer in te leven in de rol van zijn leven en weigerde Vader Luke gevangen te nemen. De acteur offerde zichzelf op en beschadigde de Iron Tower zodat Luke kon ontsnappen. Ook Wrenga Jixton hield zich schuil op Aridus waar hij bevriend geraakte met de Chubbits. Het toeval dreef Jixton echter weer in handen van Vader. Hij ontdekte een bewusteloze Vader immers in de Iron Tower na het faliekant gelopen plan om gevangen te nemen. Jixton redde Vader en Vader stelde hem een deal voor. Hij zou Vaders persoonlijke agent worden en in ruil zou Vader de Chubbits en Aridus met rust laten. Jixton ging akkoord met dit voorstel. Bron *The Return of Ben Kenobi *Classic Star Wars 10 *Classic Star Wars 11 *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *The Essential Atlas – Grid: O-14 *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia category:Expansion Region category:Woestijnplaneten category:Leden van het Galactic Empire